


Healing

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Feelings Realization, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Hatred, Slow Romance, Slow friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Branch finds Creek sick and takes him back to the bunker so that he could take care of him. The two begin to learn there is more to the other than meets the eye. The two decide to work on their relationship. Bumps occur but the two work around them. Eventually friendship grows into something more.
Relationships: Branch/Creek (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Creek is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Branch was out collecting herbs. He had noticed that his supply was low and if the hospital needed any then he wouldn’t have any left. He just hoped that he didn’t run into any trolls. They had been getting more vicious since he punched Creek. They blamed it all on him.

That day Poppy had invited him to a party. Instead of accepting his answer she pestered him. Creek decided to but his nose in. The two got into it and Creek grabbed his wrist and refused to let go until he agreed to go. Branch punched him and ran off. Both trolls were at fault. The purple troll knew it and later that day he had gone to Branch’s bunker and apologized. The grey troll had been making a paste to help the bruise heal. It was decided that Creek wouldn’t touch Branch and Branch would try not to react violently in the future.

A month had passed and they still acted like Branch attacked their treasured troll. Some had taken to pushing him whenever they passed and some would tell him to go kill himself. There was one who tried to beat the survivalist up. It would have worked had Branch not trained himself in self defense.

He entered the meadow and began collecting the herbs he found. He heard a groan and looked up. He found Creek slumped against a mushroom. He was very flushed and looked ready to pass out.

“Creek?” He called out.

“Huh?” The spiritualist looked around.

“It’s me Branch. Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” He said as he walked over to the troll.

“I was a little tired this morning. I thought the fresh air would help. I felt better until I came to the meadow.” He explained.

Branch placed a hand on his forehead. “You have a fever.”

“Hmm. That feels good.” He leaned into the cold hand on his forehead.

“Let’s get you back to the bunker.” It was closer than Creek’s pod.

The guru whined when the hand was removed. Seeing that the blue/teal haired troll wasn’t going to be able to walk he picked him up. He carried him to his home. It made him glad that he didn’t live near anyone. It meant that no one could bother him and not many actually knew where his bunker was. Creek would be able to rest peacefully.

When he arrived Branch used his hair to open the hatch. He eased his way in. He made a mental note to create stairs so that those carrying another would have an easier way down. The grey troll made his way to his bedroom. He would have put the sick troll in a guest bedroom but those weren’t done yet. He removed the heavy blanket and pulled the sheet down. He placed Creek in the bed and covered him with a sheet.

It was then that Branch noticed that Creek was asleep. He quietly left the room to go get some things.

He made a detour to his work area. He wrote a quick letter to Poppy and sent it off with Spark, his firefly. He informed her of what happened. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a tray. He filled a jug with water and placed it on the tray along with a cup. He went to the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer, a box of tissues, and medicine. He put them on the tray and returned to the bedroom. He placed the tray on the nightstand. He set up the couch in his room to be a bed. He then grabbed a book and sat down. He began reading.

* * *

(With Poppy)

The princess was in her room. She was making another scrapbook. Spark entered her pod. He landed on the book she was working on and handed her the letter. Poppy glared knowing that Branch taught him to be a menace. She sighed and opened the letter.

Dear Poppy,

I was out in the Meadow collecting herbs when I found Creek. He didn’t look so good. He was slumped against a mushroom. He was very flushed and I found out he had a fever. I took him to my place since it was closer. Don’t worry I will take care of him. No I won’t be mean to him.

Sincerely,

Branch

The pink troll quickly wrote back. She didn’t like that he made sure that she knew he wasn’t going to be mean to Creek. She already knew that. Branch might not like Creek but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to help him. She wished others saw Branch for the kind and caring troll that he was. Once Spark left with the letter she went to find the Snack Pack. She was going to fill them in. She found them near the pond. They were painting.

“Poppy?” Guy Diamond was the first to see her.

“You okay girl?” DJ asked when she noticed her face.

“I’m fine. Branch sent me a letter.” She told them.

“Man, he needs to stop about the Bergins.” Chenille said before Poppy could continue.

“They haven’t found us in twenty years.” Satin continued for her twin.

“That wasn’t it.” The princess said. “Branch found Creek-”

“What did he do?” Chenille asked with a scowl.

“He isn’t like that.” Guy defended. ‘They really need to stop accusing him without any evidence.”

“Branch is always warning us to keep us from getting hurt.” Biggie backed Guy up. “The only time Branch ever harmed someone is when he punched Creek.”

“Creek admitted that he shouldn’t have refused to let Branch go after he asked him to. He apologized to him and Branch gave him a paste for the bruise. Now let’s hear Poppy out.” Guy said.

“Fine.” The twins said.

“Branch was collecting herbs when he found Creek. He realized he was sick and took him back to the bunker. He promised he would take care of him.” Poppy said, happy that at least two of her friends weren’t against the grey troll.

“Didn’t Branch take classes with the resident doctor?” Cooper asked.

“He did. Creek is in good hands.” She said.

“Good. Do either of them need anything?” Guy asked.

“Not that I know of. I sent a letter and told him to tell me if they did.” She said.

“Okay. Just let him know that I’m there if he needs help.” He said.

“Me too.” The others said.

“I will.” She smiled at them.

* * *

(At the Bunker)

Branch sighed when he spotted Spark. It meant that Poppy responded to his letter. He was weary to open it. He wasn’t sure if she would blame him. He hoped not.

Dear Branch,

Thanks for letting me know. I’ll tell the others. I know that you’ll take great care of him. Please let me know if either of you two need anything. Thanks for taking care of him.

Love, Poppy

“Good. Nobody is going to show up.” He said in relief.

“Wha?” Creek sat up startled.

“Shh.” He walked over to him. “You’re safe. You have a fever. Lay down.”

“Branch?” He squinted at him.

“Yes?” He turned the light on low so that Creek could see better but not be hurt by it.

“‘ere?” He asked.

“Yes I’m here.” He confirmed.

“Why?” He asked.

“You’re sick.” He said as he grabbed the thermometer.

“Oh. Why are you here then?” He asked in confusion.

“Because you’re sick.” He said and checked his temperature.

“So? You hate me.” He said once the thermometer was removed.

“I find you annoying, yes. I don’t hate you.” Branch told him.

“Oh.” That made him happy.

“Don’t worry Creek. I’ll take care of you.” He assured as he handed him the medicine.

“Okay.” He downed the medicine. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Are you hungry?” He asked as he handed Creek a glass of water.

“Yeah.” He said as he sipped his water. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you think you’ll be able to handle some broth?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Creek said. 

“I’ll go make some.” He said.

“Okay.”

Branch turned and left the room. He went into the kitchen and began making him the broth. He could hear coughing coming from his room. He decided to make some tea as well. Once everything was done he put them on a tray and returned to his bedroom. He placed the tray down in front of Creek. He grabbed his bowl and sat down on the couch. He began eating.

“Thank you.” Creek said.

“You’re welcome.” Branch said.

The two ate in silence. The purple troll watched the grey troll out of the corner of his eye. This was a side of the troll he never thought existed. He felt guilty for all the times he thought Poppy was crazy for believing there was more to him than met the eye. Creek mentally admitted to himself that he never gave Branch a chance. He pegged him as a paranoid troll who never did anything helpful and he never tried to see past that. It made him feel ashamed.

“Done?” Branch asked after a while.

“Yeah.” He answered softly.

The survivalist grabbed the tray and took it to the kitchen. He washed the dishes before refilling Creek’s cup with tea. He brought it to the sick troll.

“Oh thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Are you sure? I’m not a burden?” He asked as he bit his lip in worry.

“I’m sure.” He said.

“Okay.” He didn’t really believe the troll.

“I have a book on herbs uses in relaxation if you want something to do.” He said.

“Sure. Thanks.” He said.

Branch nodded and left the room. He grabbed the book before he returned. He gave it to Creek.

“Here.” He said.

“Thanks Branch.” He felt like he was saying thanks to the grey troll a lot. 

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Both trolls read their books in silence. Creek ended up falling asleep. Branch smiled softly when he saw that. He took the book and marked its place so that Creek wouldn’t lose his where he left off. He then put it to the side and returned to his own book.

* * *

(Creek’s Dream)

He was in the meadow meditating. It felt good to not lay in a bed all day. After he was done meditating he was going to go for a jog.

“Creek?” A familiar voice reached his ears.

“Hey Branch.” He smiled at him.

“You’re still alive?” He asked.

“Yes.” He was confused.

“You should just die!” The grey troll said coldly.

“W-what!?” That hurt him.

“You should die.” He repeated.

“B-branch.” Creek couldn’t believe what he just said.

“You’re such a freak.” He hissed.

“I can’t believe we fell for it.” To his horror it was Poppy who spoke.

“N-not you too.” He teared up.

The pink troll glared at him before she dragged him to a cliff. He was frozen in shock and horror. He couldn’t believe his friend was going to throw him off a cliff. Suddenly Branch was floating in the air and looked at him in concern.

“Wake up Creek.” Branch said.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“It’s just a dream. Wake up!” He said.

* * *

(End of Dream)

“It’s just a dream.” Branch assured him. “Shh! Come on wake up. That’s it. You’re safe.”

Creek opened his eyes. Tears fell down his face. Branch wondered what his dream was about. He looked so scared. He didn’t like seeing the other look that way.

“It’s alright. You’re safe.” He told him.

“B-branch?” He looked at him with wide eyes.

“Yes it’s me. You- whoa!”

The purple troll launched himself into Branch’s arms. He began sobbing into the other’s chest. This concerned the grey troll even more. He wrapped his arms around the troll.

“Shh! It’s okay. You’re safe.” He soothed.

“I.. I’m sorry!” He yelled.

“What?” Branch looked down at duel colored hair in concern.

“Don’t hate me!” He pleaded.

“I don’t hate you.” He said truthfully.

“I don’t want to die! I don’t want you or the others to hate me! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He sobbed.

“Creek-”

“I’m sorry!” He repeated.

Branch managed to lay down on the bed. Creek was still in his arms. He waited for the troll to calm down. He rubbed the purple troll’s back. His grandmother did it with him when he was upset and he hoped it helped. After a few moments Creek stopped crying.

“Are you still awake?” Branch asked.

“Yeah.” He said softly.

“Can you tell me what your dream was about?” He asked. ‘It freaked him out pretty well.’

“O-okay.” He stuttered and explained his dream.

The spiritualist fiddled with the hem of Branch’s vest. He blushed when he realized the position they were in but didn’t try to move. It felt really nice. The grey troll listened until the end.

“You may not be one of my favorite trolls but I never wished for you to die.” He assured him.

“R-really?” He lifted his head so that he could look Branch in the face.

“Yes really.” He answered truthfully.

“Not even when I was horrible?” He asked.

“Not even then.” He confirmed.

“Oh.” He let his head drop back to Branch’s chest.

“I have been very angry at you and sometimes I think you are acting fake but I think every troll acts fake sometimes.” The survivalist told him.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

‘No one can be smiles and laughter all the time. It’s creepy and unnatural.” He said with a shiver, causing Creek to laugh.

“I see.” He said.

“Better?” Branch asked.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Good.” He gave the troll a tissue. “Now would you like some water?”

“Yes please.” He said as he sat up and released Branch.

“Okay.” He filled the cup with water as Creek cleaned his face. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

Creek sipped his water slowly. The grey troll left to go make some tea. The purple troll watched him leave sadly. It felt like Branch didn’t want to sit in the same room as him. After the dream he was still on edge and took him leaving as a sign that Branch did indeed hate him.

Meanwhile Branch was making chamomile tea. He hoped the tea would help calm Creek down. The two needed to have a long talk. Once the tea was done he brought it back to the room.

“Here you go.” He handed the cup over.

“Oh, thank you.” He said in surprise.

“You’re welcome.” He said as he picked up his own cup.

“Chamomile?” Creek asked when he recognized the smell.

“It is.” He confirmed.

“Oh.” He smiled.

“Drink up.” Branch urged.

“O… kay.” He looked at the troll in confusion.

“We need to talk.” He said.

“About?” He asked.

“Our relationship.” The grey troll replied.

“W-what?” He stared at him in shock.

“We need to talk about our relationship.” He repeated.

“Why?” The guru troll asled.

“To clear things up. I need you to understand that I don’t hate you nor do I want you dead.” He explained.

“We just did.” Creek pointed out.

“You don’t believe me.” He said.

“I-” He looked down at his cup in guilt.

“If the roles were reversed I wouldn’t believe you.” He admitted.

Creek just stared at him. Branch grabbed a pencil and paper before sitting down. He then looked back at the purple troll.

“Why?” Creek asked.

“What?” He asked in confusion.

“Why do you want to clear the air?” He asked.

“No one should ever feel like you did earlier.” Branch answered truthfully. ‘I feel that almost every time I interact with another troll lately.’ He thought.

“Okay.”


	2. Becoming Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Branch)

After the talk Creek went back to sleep. Branch had sat down on the couch and began thinking back to their conversation. He sighed in irritation.

‘I wish the others would try to listen to me. They assume I am paranoid for no reason. They always expect me to just get over it.’ He thought.

It always irritated him. He just wished they would just take the time to hear him out. If they weren’t so hostile with him then he would be nicer to them. Branch would have a hard time not being sarcastic but he would do it if they actually listened. Unfortunately they would sooner punch him then listen. With a sigh he laid down.

‘I should rest. I have to take care of Creek tomorrow as well as make plans for the bunker and make a few traps.’ He thought before laying down and falling asleep.

The next morning Branch woke before Creek. Since the purple trolls were still asleep he grabbed the tray and took it to the kitchen. He put the cup into the sink and grabbed a new one. He then filled the jug with fresh cold water. He then returned to the bedroom and put the tray on the stand.

After that he went to the kitchen and made breakfast. He returned to his room to see that Creek was awake.

“Good morning Creek.” He greeted the purple troll.

“Morning.” He greeted back.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Branch nodded and handed over Creek’s portion. The purple troll was surprised to see that his meal had no meat on it. He looked up at Branch.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“What?”

“How did you know that I was a vegetarian?” He asked.

“I noticed that you never eat meat nor buy it.” He answered. 

“Oh. Thanks.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

Branch grabbed his own food and sat on the couch. The two began eating. It was a comfortable silence. When they finished Branch took the dishes to the sink. He then returned to the room. He sat down close to the bed.

“So I refuse to do Yoga. I will try meditation.” He said.

“Really?” He looked at him in surprise.

“Yes. Maybe it will help me and maybe it won’t. I won’t know unless I try.” He said.

Creek smiled. “Great. On what days would you like to try?”

“How about Wednesdays. Those are my easy days.” He said.

“Great. I do want to see what you do with herbs. What day would be good?” He asked.

“Fridays.”

“That’s my free day.” He smiled.

“Good.”

“Thanks Branch.” He said.

“Like I said no one should ever feel that way. Our relationship is toxic so we will change that.” He said.

“Okay.”

After that Branch went back to the couch. Creek took some meds and soon he was asleep. Branch left the room. He went to his workshop and began working on some traps. He checked on Creek after a few traps. At lunch he stopped and made lunch for the two. He then entered the bedroom to find Creek was already awake.

The two ate lunch. Creek read a book while Branch made plans. They ate dinner and went to bed.

* * *

(With Poppy)

Poppy was in her pod, worrying. Not only was Creek sick but he and Branch were alone together. The two weren’t on good terms and she worried might say something and a fight would start. Branch may have promised not to be mean but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t accidentally insult Creek and vise versa.

She tried no to worry about it. She trusted them and she hated herself for thinking a fight would break out. Branch wouldn’t hurt a sick person and Creek hated violence. She took another deep breath and tried to put it out of her mind.

‘Maybe a walk will help get my mind off it.’ She thought.

She left her pod and began walking around the city. She happened upon a group of Creek’s admirers. They were commenting on Creek’s absence. Before she could assure them that the purple troll was sick and was being taken care of by another they said something that pissed her off.

“I bet Branch did something to him.”

“Yeah probably attacked him.”

“Poppy’s fault for letting that freak stay.”

“He should have been kicked out.”

“Poor Creek must be injured somewhere.”

“That freak better not have hurt him.”

“That’s enough.” Poppy said, scaring them. “Stop talking right now.”

“Poppy!” They yelled in shock.

“I don’t want to hear any of you speak another word. Branch didn’t hurt Creek. Creek is sick. That’s why he isn’t outside. He’s in bed, sick.” She told them.

“He’s sick? Aw poor Creek.”

“I said to shut up!” Poppy hissed. “You insulted a member of this tribe and accused him without any evidence.”

“Oh my goodness stop defending that freak.”

“That’s enough Lavender.” King Peppy said from behind them. “Branch is a member of this tribe. He’s never harmed another troll in his life and shouldn’t be accused of it just because you haven’t seen your crush in a few hours. Insulting him is also not okay. Especially since he had protected all of us time and time again.”

“K-king Peppy!” Lavender gasped. “How can you believe that Branch protects us? He’s clearly delusional.”

“I believe Branch because I have seen the creatures he has saved us from.” He said. “I suggest you want your tone, young lady.”

“Y-yes sir.” She nodded.

“You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Bullying someone just because they are different, because they're grey, because they refuse to conform to your ideas of what a troll should be.” He said in disgust making the girls flinch.

“Leave Branch alone.” Poppy said.

“Yes princess Poppy.” The girls said.

They left the area. Peppy hugged his daughter. She hugged him back. The anger left her as she hugged her dad. She didn’t like feeling angry. She hated it.

“Better?” He asked.

“Yeah. That is the first time I have ever wanted to hurt anyone.” She admitted.

“I know. Why don’t you go hang out with your friends.” He suggested.

“Okay.”

Poppy walked away. Peppy sighed and began walking around. He was still very angry and hoped a walk would help. He was so sick of his tribe bad mouthing Branch just because he was grey. If only they knew why Branch was grey. He still felt guilty. If only they had been able to finish the escape tunnel sooner. She would still be alive.


End file.
